Lucy I remember you
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: "I love you Lucy," Natsu said to her spirit which still lingered. "I wish you were here, but I will see you in heaven someday."Natsu's last words penetrated everyone's hearts as they slowly left leaving only Natsu in front of the grave stone."Lucy, I remember your name." . Death fic.


Me- Hey guy's this is my one-shot for Litashe's writing contest; so enjoy.

Summary: Natsu remembers Lucy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Lucy I remember you**

Natsu walked into the graveyard as he let a few innocent tears escape from his black eyes. They were barely noticeable and not a single person could tell what he was thinking. All they knew was when Lucy and Natsu had become a tragedy. They were the perfect pair, and to think something that would be found in one of Shakespeare's plays could actually befall such a power couple.

Natsu looked down at her grave stone as he remembered the day it had happened. The rain fell hard onto the pavement as Natsu raced against time itself to make it in time to his date, or what he thought had been a date. Once Natsu reached Lucy's apartment to leave he had a strong ominous feeling that something was wrong.

The Dragon Slayer took deep breathes as he jumped up to the window. He looked inside her apartment seeing no signs of life, but when he went into the kitchen he felt eyes on him. All of the celestial spirits were there crying in harmony.

Natsu had feared the worst, and that fear was just realized. Lucy was Lying there motionless aside from the forced breathes she managed to at least stay awake to see Natsu one last time.

"Lucy?" Natsu had questioned her.

Loki had seen the worry in his eyes, and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell him that Lucy was stabbed right before their eyes by her own father. She had been in this kitchen when the father had come barging in to take her life away.

"N-N-at-s-u." Lucy tried to speak but every word she spoke was hurting her spirits as they let out cries for their master.

Even Aquarius had been crying and she disliked her master to the extent of attacking her along with the enemy. Natsu had run to her side in an instant as she let out a gasp of pain.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm not going to make it Natsu," Lucy forced out the words perfectly this time just so she could spend her last few minutes with Natsu. "I've lost too much blood."

"Yes, you are Lucy," Natsu argued. "You're going to live."

"Natsu." Lucy grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Lucy, you can't…you mustn't," Natsu told her in a trembling tone of voice. "I…I…Love you."

"Natsu." Lucy was at the end of the line, and she knew she could not hold on any longer.

"Lucy you freak," Natsu couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Don't give up on life, and just live."

"I love you, idiot." Lucy said as her body fell limp.

Natsu's tears came even harder as he screamed Lucy's name over and over, but she didn't wake up. She was gone. Loki at this time walked over as he shut his master's eyes; he was probably crying as hard as Natsu, but even he knew Natsu would never really enjoy life without his Lucy there to help him on the way.

Natsu looked at Lucy's grave as he noticed the engraving on it.

_Lucy Heartfilia a true friend, and even though she did not live a full life, she's still in our hearts. I hope we see you from up in heaven smiling down at us. Every one of us has made a mistake in life, but what's really important is that we remember and cherish your name. _

Erza had written it after she had calmed down from the death. It was a shock to her, and everyone else in Fairy Tail. They bought her a heart shaped tombstone, and every year came to put roses of all colors on her grave. Natsu however came once a day to sit and talk to her as if she was still with them, as if she was still here. Mirajane and Elfmann whom had full understanding of his situation stood as they watched as Natsu dealt with the agonizing pain he even to this day feels.

He leaned into Lucy's grave on his knees as he starts to wipe away all the leaves that had blown in from the fall. Soon it would be winter, and everyone knew Natsu would come to the grave despite the horrid wind conditions and snow plummeting into the ground like a pillow of cold. Natsu however didn't care how bad it got, he could take the conditions. All that mattered was that he could see Lucy.

Lucy watched over Fairy Tail now and would forever and always. The fame user knew he's see her in heaven someday where they would never have to say goodbye or leave each other. Natsu brought Lucy roses; today was suppose to be their anniversary so instead of bringing what he could find he had brought her red roses and laid them right on the gravestone.

"I love you Lucy," Natsu said to her spirit which still lingered. "I wish you were here, but I will see you in heaven someday."

Natsu's last words penetrated everyone's hearts as they slowly left leaving only Natsu in front of the grave stone.

"Lucy, I remember your name."

The end

Me- Ok, so this was my first death fic, and hopefully my last, but I hope the story is good for this round. I did my best with absolute no fluffy scenes; so I hope I did good. Wish me luck guy's on passing round 1.


End file.
